Cardiovascular disease (CVD) is the leading cause of death among women in the US, yet many women still have inadequate knowledge about CVD and its risk factors, and most underestimate their own risk. Misperceptions and low awareness of CVD have are particularly more common among Black and Hispanic women who have disproportionately worse outcomes from CVD. This likely impedes preventive efforts and adoption of healthy lifestyles. CVD prevention interventions that take advantage of missed opportunities and times of increased patient motivation are needed. The aims of this research proposal are 1) To assess levels of awareness, knowledge, perceptions, and reported previous preventive CVD education and correlation to levels of physical activity and CVD risk factors in a cohort of black and Hispanic women presenting for cardiac stress testing with the hypotheses that awareness and knowledge of CVD is low, few have previously received preventive education, and low levels of awareness correlate to lower physical activity and worse CVD risk factors;and 2) To conduct a pilot randomized controlled intervention study begun at the time of presentation for diagnostic stress testing that provides CVD prevention and lifestyle education and prevention-related stress test feedback to black and Hispanic women and their referring providers, with the hypothesis that it will improve patient CVD knowledge and awareness and foster more physically active lifestyles compared to usual care. The candidate, Dr. Camille Pearte, is a cardiologist and Assistant Professor of Medicine at New York University with a demonstrated history of dedication and commitment to research. Her objective is a successful career as an independent clinical investigator in the field of CVD prevention and health services with a special emphasis on underserved understudied populations. Under guidance and mentorship of a team of established investigators, she will undertake a thorough multidisciplinary career development plan that integrates a structured comprehensive didactic curriculum, and this research in CVD Prevention that aligns perfectly with her clinical work, will enable her to develop many of the skills necessary to achieve her career goals. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Results of this research would have the potential to inform the design of future approaches for CVD preventive care that can be easily implemented and expanded into common clinical and public practice to assist in important public health efforts to improve care provided to underserved high-risk ethnic minority populations, reduce obesity, CVD risk and outcomes and ultimately reduce health disparities in these highrisk populations. (End of Abstract)